Vai te manter aquecida
by ACLyoko
Summary: Após voltarem de Edolas com Lisanna, Eles a acompanham o seu retorno aos irmãos que lamentavam sua morte. Mas... como a capa de Natsu foi parar em Lucy? imagem aqui foi pega no DeavintART, Mas pertence ao anime .


_Oi, pessoal!_

_Não recomendo que quem começou a mangá/anime agora leia, pois haverá spoilers e quem já está avançado, leia somente após ter lido/assistido o arco de Edolas._

_Escrevi essa fanfic após ter visto essa foto e imaginei como isso haveria acontecido: messages/#/d54eji5_

_E, obviamente, esta é uma fanfic NaLu. É Oneshot._

_Espero que gostem!_

_Beijos!_

* * *

**_Vai te manter aquecida_**

O time mais forte da Fairy Tail havia acabado de voltar de Edolas. Depois de Lisanna explicar como foi parar lá e porque não voltou e nem disse a ninguém, Natsu e os outros a convenceram a ir encontrar seus irmãos, Elfman e Mirajane, que no dia estavam lamentando a sua morte.

Lisanna saiu correndo, o time a seguiu pelo caminho, um pouco mais atrás, pois Lisanna corria em quase desespero de ver seus irmãos... Ela se perguntava se Elfman era parecido ou o completo oposto do que era em Edolas e se Mirajane continuava encrenqueira rebelde (o que já sabemos que não).

No meio do caminho, Lucy escorregou. Estava chovendo e havia lama, seu pé afundou um buraco de lama e ela caiu de cara se sujando toda.

- Lucy?

Natsu parou poucos passos a frente ao perceber que ela não corria mais, Happy estava voando mais frente e não viu Lucy caída, nem que Natsu não estava os seguindo mais. Lucy se sentou começou a cuspir toda a lama fazendo careta e tentar se limpar como podia.

- Que droga! Porque isso só acontece comigo? – Lucy reclamou.

- Do que você tá falando? Wendy tropeça bem mais que você – ele comentou esperando-a.

- Mas ela não tropeça na _lama_.

- Estranha.

- Eu não sou estranha! Atchim!

Lucy espirrou, então ela fungou e deixou para lá, graças a chuva, a lama saiu fácil da sua cara, mas ela continuava a espirrar. Natsu a esperou impaciente, dizendo que ela tinha que se apressar e que era estranha. Ele estava usando uma CAPA e ela era a estranha? Que moral ele tinha para falar isso dela?

Ah sim, a moral de colocar meia cidade abaixo.

- Atchim!

- Lucy, você tem alergia a terra?

- É claro que não, idiota! Atchim!

- Então... o que é?

- Idiota, estou usando um _biquíni_ em dia de chuva e está frio, se você não entender isso você é mais que um retardado. E, além disso, se me lembro bem foi por sua causa que estou nessa roupa! Você ficou trocando naquele aparelho e não tive como trocar depois disso-Atchim!

Natsu olhou para ela como se fosse a pessoa mais estranha do mundo dizendo as palavras mais incoerentes. Então ele se aproximou dela, e com a ponta da capa negra, ajudou-a se limpar.

- O que você tá fazendo? – Ela perguntou – Você sabe que essa capa encharcada não vai me secar, principalmente se eu ainda estiver na chuva.

- Você é muito estranha, só estou tentando tirar um pouco de lama que tá aí...

- Atchim!

Natsu suspirou, então para sua surpresa, ele tirou a capa e jogou por cima dela.

- Natsu? – Ela indagou.

- Vai te manter aquecida, pelo menos um pouco. Melhor do que isso aí – Ele gesticulou para o biquíni com saia – também vai te proteger um pouco da chuva.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e Natsu se levantou.

- Porque está me dando isso?

- Ora, porque somos Nakamas, e não te quero doente de novo. Você falou que era minha culpa da ultima vez e eu realmente me senti culpado, sabia?

- Desculpa por isso.

- Além disso, provavelmente teremos uma grande festa pela Lisanna, não quero ficar deprimido porque você não pode ir por estar doente igual da ultima vez, e não vai ter como eu levar até você como levei a arvore...

- Natsu...

Lucy piscou os olhos algumas vezes, percebendo que, se fosse possível, ele realmente _faria_ de novo. Ele iria levar a festa que teria na Fairy Tail até a casa dela se fosse possível, só que não era. Ela sorriu corando levemente. Ela já se iludira uma vez quando Mira insinuou que ele gostava dela, desde então ela decidiu que só pensaria em Natsu como amigo, nakama até o dia em que ele lhe dissesse que queria algo mais... _Se_ dissesse.

- Obrigada! – Ela lhe sorriu e ele sorriu de volta.

- Agora vamos, se não perdemos a melhor parte!

- ok!

Então eles voltaram a correr, o mais rápido possível para alcançar os outros o que não demorou tanto, mas estavam quase no túmulo de Lisanna quando conseguiram, eles assistiram o reencontro surpresa e a emoção dos irmãos juntos, de camarote, felizes por agora Elfman não ter motivo de se culpar e Mirajane de lamentar, nenhum dos dois precisavam chorar mais, pois sua irmã estava em casa.

Para Surpresa de Lucy a capa encharcada realmente a manteve mais aquecida – se comparado a antes – e ela parou de espirrar. Ninguém perguntou como a capa dele foi parar nela, porque ninguém percebeu. Apenas um exceed que reparou e voando cochichou um "eles se gossstam", ao que só Natsu ouviu, se virou para ele e fez sinal de silencio sorrindo. Happy abriu um grande sorriso e assentiu mantendo o segredo do amigo.

* * *

Fim! Espero que tenham gostado! Estou escrevendo outra baseada no fim do Capítulo 291, até mais!

~-Lyoko


End file.
